koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Su
Lu Su (onyomi: Ro Shuku) is an advisor for the Kingdom of Wu during the Three Kingdoms era of China. He took control of the military after the death of Zhou Yu. During the Battle of Chibi, Lu Su served as a close advisor to Zhou Yu and a liaison with Liu Bei's forces. Upon Zhou Yu's death, Lu Su was put in charge of Sun Quan's army and was Head Advisor until his own death. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Lu Su was a generic Wu NPC since the series's second title. In Famitsu's first most wanted character poll, he ranked fifth with fans. The height for his playable persona is 190 cm (6'3"). In Famitsu's character survey, he placed fourth in the boss category. He ranked thirty-sixth place in Gamecity's Shin Sangoku Musou 7: Moushouden popularity poll. This counterpart has a character image song titled Eyes On the Future. His height in Kessen II is 170 cm (5'7"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors A renowned strategist in the lands of Wu in Dynasty Warriors 8, Lu Su is first seen at Chibi assisting his allies in the fire attack and at the chase for Cao Cao. Despite Jing province no longer being in Wei's control, Wu's attempts to regain it, fail due to Liu Bei's men occupying the area. Enraged, Wu attacks the province including it's new advisor, Lu Su, having succeeded Zhou Yu, and soon is stopped due to the threat of Cao Cao. Lu Su soon eases the tensions between the two states, but dies shortly after and is succeeded by Lu Meng. In Wu's hypothetical route, he survives through his sickness, and is one of the key factors in actually winning in Hefei. He also appears with his allies constantly against Wei, and aiding his successor in fighting the Sima Family. In Shu's hypothetical route, he's surprisingly, the leader of the Wu forces at Fan Castle, and angrily denounces Guan Yu despite pleas from Lu Meng to calm down. He appears once again at Lukou, where Wu is finally subdued, and assists Shu by joining their southern campaign. In Wei's hypothetical route, he also appears in Wu's final stand at Jianye, and plays an important role in Chibi Kessen He is officially described in Kessen II as a brave and intelligent strategist whose abilities may be a match for Zhou Yu. Lu Su directs an army of crossbow units and can only use magic to fight back his foes. Character Information Development Lu Su is the character who Akihiro Suzuki favors in Dynasty Warriors 8. He believes Lu Su's character is the strongest personification of the development team's efforts to be closer to history. His addition into the series was made since developers wanted to include all of the military commanders within their focused time zone for Wu. He was conceptualized to be a "charming adult strategist" not seen before in the series. Though he is strong and intelligent, they wanted to make it seem as though he is also a normal man enduring the era's troubled times. Voice Actors *Steve Kramer - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) *Hideyuki Tanaka - Kessen II (Japanese) *Taiten Kusunoki - Dynasty Warriors 8 (Japanese) *Takeshi Endo - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Lu Su/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 8 Lu Su is affiliated with the rake in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 1: , , , ( ): Performs a chain of rising criss-cross slashes that dish out fragmented terrain in front of the enemy. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): :Musou - Boulder Wave (岩隆波): : Slams weapon and drags it around before swinging it upward, sending affected foes airborne. :Alternate Musou - Mountain Strike (大山隆落衝): R1 + : Smashes the earth to produce a stalagmite before crumbling it via aerial strike. :Aerial Musou - Vicious Drop (陥瀑落): , : Lifts opponents up into the air and knocks them away by unleashing a shockwave-producing stomp. :Awakening Musou: Drives weapon into the ground multiple times, throwing nearby enemies in mid-air. It ends with a final slam that causes the area to tremble with a powerful burst. The extended version has the user plow in circles to produce an electrified tornado which dissipates right before crushing the ground a few more times. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Lu Su uses the rake as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Born from a wealthy clan in Dongcheng, Linhuai, Lu Su was the first among his family to gain a position in government. He first served as a vassal for Yuan Shu before switching allegiances with Sun Ce due to his friendship with Zhou Yu. After the Little Conqueror's death, he then became a strategist under Sun Quan who was delighted by the former's charismatic personality. His plan to divide the land into three major powers was similar to what Zhuge Liang had in mind with the exception of Liu Biao being one of them instead of Liu Bei. Lu Su was instrumental in forming the alliance between Sun Quan and Liu Bei which later brought about Cao Cao's downfall at Chibi. He also took over Zhou Yu's position as commander of the Wu army after the latter succumbed to illness. When the relationship between Wu and Shu started to erode due to the issue over Jing Province, Lu Su attempted to mitigate the tension by negotiating with Guan Yu over exchanging territories. In 217, he died at the age of 45 and was buried at Mount Gui. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Lu Su felt that it would be beneficial for Wu to maintain diplomatic relations with the neighboring Kingdom of Shu. Zhou Yu considered Zhuge Liang an immense threat and was eager to get rid of him whenever he had the chance. However, Lu Su greatly respected Zhuge Liang and stood up for him in Wu's councils. He is portrayed as a good-hearted-but-naive character. Gallery LuSu-DWfanbookoriginal.png|Shin Sangoku Musou Tsushin "what-if?" illustration Lusu-dw8.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 8 render Lu_Su_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Original downloadable costume Lusu-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II concept DT_Lu_Su.png|Dynasty Tactics render Lusu-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait Trivia *In the Encyclopedia mode of Dynasty Warriors 6, in place of Lu Zhi, Lu Su is incorrectly listed to be one of the Imperial Corps Commanders for the Han during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu characters Category:Kessen Characters